Kebohongan Besar
by EshtarWind
Summary: ShikaTema. Short, saking sedikitnya ampe gak kaget. Bleeehh... Met puasa buat semuanya. Tahan hawa napsu, jangan buat yang ratenya M! Ahahahahahaha!


**Author's Note: Bfffffttt!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Bweeeeehh... (tau kan, isinya apa?)**

-----------------------------------------------------

**A ShikaTema Fic**

-------------------------------------------------------

Bila Shikamaru bilang dia senang, itu artinya dia berbohong. Kebohongan besar. Walau dia senang berbohong dan bermain trik, untuk satu kebohongan yang ini dia tidak sudi mengucapkannya.

Dia sedang berada di tengah ruang kerja bersama Temari—dikelilingi oleh setumpuk gulungan dan kertas-kertas arsip yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hokage DAN Kazekage. Katanya semuanya tentang Chuunin Exam dan mereka harus mengurusi administrasi dan hal-hal lainnya. Adakah masalah dengan hal itu? BANYAK.

Shikamaru malas. SANGAT malas. Bila digambarkan, maka dia sudah berada di sudut bersama dengan laba-laba dan teman sedjawatnya—memandangi Temari yang membaca tiap gulungan dengan ketelitian dan ketekunan tinggi. Shikamaru sangat benci bekerja. Dan melihat orang lain kerja dengan giat di hadapannya membuatnya gerah. Sheesh... berhentilah. Apa sih, gunanya? Toh nanti juga selesai.

Laki-laki itu mendesah lalu melihat keluar jendela. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya langsunglah jalanan Konoha yang padat dan penuh kesibukan. Dia bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain dari sana. Ada Chouji yang sedang makan, Ino yang sedang menjual bunga, kucing yang sedang tidur... rasanya akan lebih nikmat bila dia bisa berada di sana bersama mereka. Atau mungkin pergi ke bukit dan memandangi awan. Toh cuaca hari ini cerah... Sangat cerah dan indah...

"SHIKAMARU!"

Bentakan Temari membuatnya menoleh lagi dengan malas. Wanita itu memandangnya dengan tajam dari balik gulungan yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya—terlihat sangat kesal dengan kelakuannya yang penuh dengan kemalasan dan tanpa niat.

"Bantu aku! Jangan terus-terusan mendesah dan memandang keluar!"

"Hai, hai..." dengan enggan Shikamaru meraih gulungan di dekatnya. Perempuan galak. Sudah galak, sadis pula. Malas...

Ah ya ampun... bila saja dia bisa bersama kunoichi yang lain... Misalnya seperti pasangan-pasangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka sedang berbahagia dengan kunoichi masing-masing... Tapi bagaimana lagi, barang bagus sudah diambil, sih...

Lihat saja Sakura yang pintar... yang sekarang bersama dengan Sasuke yang baru kembali. Keduanya terlihat begitu mengerti satu sama lain, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi selama ini... Kata-kata bukanlah yang diperlukan untuk mengerti satu sama lain... betapa hal itu melambangkan kedekatan hubungan batin mereka. ("Sasuke-kun! Ayo kita makan dango!" "Hn." "Ayo ke taman, Sasuke-kun!" "Hn." "Sasu..." "Hn." –sweatdrop-) Mereka pasti bisa membuat Uchiha Clan berdiri lagi seperti dulu.

Bila saja dia bisa bersama Tenten yang ceria... seperti layaknya Neji. Keduanya terlihat begitu harmonis bersama... ("SOUSHOURYUU!!" "KAITEN!!!" TRIIING!! "BELUM! Sougu: SHIKYUUGEKI!!" DUAAARR!!!) Mereka terlihat bagai pasangan yang saling menyayangi... pastinya akan akur dalam waktu lama...

Atau mungkin dia bisa bersama Hinata yang pemalu dan manis... seperti yang dirasakan Naruto selama ini. Mereka berdua selalu menjaga satu sama lain... ("N-Naruto-kun, jangan makan ramen terlalu cepat! Dan... aaaah! N-Naruto-kun!!!!") Keduanya juga akan tahan lama, berujung dengan menjalani masa tua yang damai dengan banyak anak cucu yang selalu menyayangi mereka...

Atau mungkin... bersama Ino?? Ah... dia sudah terlalu menyukai Sai, sang pendatang baru yang katanya sih mirip dengan Sasuke. Memang, mereka selalu mengobrol bersama dengan kedekatan yang terlihat jelas... ("Sai-kun!" "Ah. Ada apa, Gadis Cantik?" –padahal jelek-) Mereka berdua bagaikan pasangan yang selalu romantis... Enak juga bila bisa begitu...

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang. Bila saja... bila saja... bila saja...

Hanya kata pengandaian yang bisa dia ucapkan. Kenyataannya dia masih berada di ruang kerja ini, bersama salah satu perempuan yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui... ditemani oleh setumpuk pekerjaan yang tentunya malas dia kerjakan. Ah... bila menggunakan bahasa Neji, dia pasti sudah memaki, mengapa takdir begitu jahat padanya? Dia masih ingin menikmati masa muda...

"Ada toko manjuu yang bagus di ujung jalan."

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dengan agak terkejut. Wanita di hadapannya terlihat memalingkan wajah—menyembunyikannya di balik gulungan yang dia buka lebar-lebar. Semburat rona merah yang nyaris tidak terlihat menghiasi pipinya.

"Bila kamu mau, akan kuajak kamu ke sana setelah semuanya selesai."

Sang jenius terdiam. Dia kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Heh... bila semuanya selesai, eh?" Dia pun mengambil gulungan yang berada di sebelahnya. "Seorang pria yang baik tidak akan membiarkan wanita mentraktirnya. Aku yang bayar."

Temari mendesah keras.

"Keras kepala. Masih saja mempermasalahkan soal pria dan wanita."

Namun dia tidak menolak sama sekali. Dan rona yang ada di wajahnya masih sedikit terlihat. Shikamaru akhirnya membuka gulungannya, tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata gadis ini bisa manis juga...

Makan manjuu dengan teh hangat sambil melihat langit biru sehabis bekerja... ditemani gadis yang paling dekat dengannya. Betapa pun dia ingin marah... sepertinya dia tidak mungkin bisa.

Shikamaru mungkin memang banyak berbohong dan bermain trik. Namun bila dia berkata bahwa dia tidak senang akan hal itu... maka... itu semua adalah kebohongan yang sangat besar, melebihi kebohongan yang menyatakan dia membenci pekerjaannya saat ini.

**-----------------------------****--------**

**OWARI**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Cuma asal tulis, sih... Jadi gak bagus-bagus amat (bagus aja nggak, gimana mau amat?) Lagi males ngapa-ngapain, jadi nama yang ketulis pertama ya Shikamaru (naturally, gitu loh!). Liat aja, judul aja males... gak ada lirik lagu kayak biasanya, males nyari. Maaaaa... JYA NEEEEEEEE!!! Off to sleep, people!!!**


End file.
